The Fight Against The Organization
by X-Treme Fan Of Haibara Ai
Summary: What will happen if Ran is shrunk too and meets Conan and Haibara?Will she cooperate with them to bring the Organization down?Officially ConanxAi.
1. The Unexpected Transfer Student

**Hey, Guys! Or I should say readers! This is a fan fiction and I don't own Detective Conan except for this story. And I should add, I don't like piles of reviews like the other authors but if you feel like doing it just post it and I'll take a quick glance! The reason being that I am younger than you think to write this kind of story and I have to concentrate on my studies! Hope you enjoy this story!**

"Sigh..." Conan gives a big sigh as he exits the Mouri Detective Agency. "Aww, it's been almost a year since I've shrunken! When can I return to being Kudo Shinichi?" Conan thinks as he walks to school.

"Conan-kun!" A girl's voice snaps him out of his trance. Conan turns around to face a girl and two boys running up to him while another girl with reddish-blond hair walks behind them.

'Oh, great .Another problem I'll have to deal with.' thinks Conan with a bit of annoyance. "What's up, guys?" Conan asks the three energetic kids that are jumping up and down happily in front of him.

"Did you hear? There's going to be another transfer student in our class today!" Ayumi says happily. "I heard the teachers saying that our class made history in our school for being the first class to have three transfer students in a year!"

Mitsuhiko joins Ayumi in the conversation and joked, "Maybe that all of our transfer students this year including Conan-kun and Haibara-san are all shrunken forms of high school students!"

Genta smacked Mitsuhiko in the back and said, "You can't be serious!" while Conan and Haibara shared a glance at each other and gluped. How right he was.

Haibara walked alongside Conan while the kids walked in front of them while discussing happily about the new transfer student they were going to meet. "Sigh... just great! Another transfer student to poke into our secret! I'll bet that Ayumi and the others will try to get that new student into joining the Detective Boys."

Conan complained to Haibara while sulking. Haibara replied with a smirk, "Well, I find it intresting. If that transfer student is another victim of the APTX-4869 that shrunk like us, we'll have another ally on our side."

Conan rolled his eyes and replied, "If that's the case, it'll be drastic!" They reached the Teitan Junior School while chatting and went to their shoe lockers to change their shoes and discovers a few fan letters addressed to Conan and Haibara in their shoe lockers.

Genta pouted with jealousy to the both of them, "No fair! We're the Detective Boys aren't we? Why did the both of you get fan letters while we didn't get even one?"

Conan muttered under his breath, "If you were in our position then you wouldn't think it's not fair." Haibara sighed and asked Conan, "So what are we going to do with these now?"

"Let's just stuff them in our backpacks and read them when we find some free time."Conan replied while stuffing the letters into his backpack. Haibara followed suit and after they changed their shoes ,they went to their class.

A few minutes later, their class teacher, Sumiko Kobayashi-sensei came in and announced, "Class, today there will be a new transfer student joining our class! Her name is Yuriko Tendo-san, everyone, be friendly, okay? Tendo-san, you can come in now!"

The door of the class room opens and a girl steps into the class room. All the boys in the class stared at the new student with their mouths open and all of the girls in the class shot glares at her except for Conan and Ai. Ai's eyes widened in suprise while Conan almost fainted from the shock. Standing in front of the class was a younger version of Ran.

"Ran! No...that can't be!"Conan continues to stare at the girl with bewilderment. What ever he had expected ,this was out of his expectations.

**Well? Do you like this story? I don't expect or need any answers, but if you don't like this story, don't read it! In the next chapter, Conan and Haibara will find out the truth behind the mysterious appearance of the transfer student!**


	2. Truth

**Hey, Guys! Or I should say readers!This is a fanfiction and I don't own Detective Conan except for this I should add,I don't like piles of reviews like the other authors but if you feel like doing it just post it and I'll take a quick glance!The reason being that I am younger than you think to write this kind of story and I have to concentrate on my studies!Hope you enjoy this story!**

"My name's Yuriko Tendo. Pleased to meet you. "The new student introduced herself in a robotic manner. Even so, most of the boys in the class were whispering to each other about the cute girl standing in front of them.

Kobayasi-sensei was the first to draw all the students' attention to her by asking, "Well, Tendo-san, first I'll have to find a seat for you...why don't you sit behind Conan-kun and Haibara-san?"

After Yuriko went to her seat, Kobayashi-sensei started the class. Conan wasn't focusing on the class because he was thinking about the similarity Yuriko and the younger Ran shared. Haibara stared in front of her trying to figure out who Yuriko really was. Meanwhile, Yuriko just stared out of the window in boredom.

Noticing that three of her students weren't paying attention, Kobayashi-sensei called out to them, "Conan-kun, Habra-san, and Tendo-san, what is 50+50+80?"

Conan, Haibara, and Yuriko all turned back to their teacher and answered together and almost immediately, "It's 180."

While the whole class and Kobayashi-sensei stared at the three of them in surprise, Conan and Haibara turned to stare at Yuriko. Regaining her composure, Kobayashi-sensei asked them a question she was sure they couldn't solve, well, at least not immediately.

"Then...what is (120 - 39) + (4589 + 2345) - (90 x 20) x (78 - 70)?" (Don't ask me about why this crazy teacher gave such a question that even some students in third grade can't solve at once.o)

"41720." Three voices chorused together, giving the answer. Again, the whole class stared at them, this time with their mouths hanging open while the three of them stared at each other.

Kobayashi-sensei questioned them curiously, "Where did you learn that? I mean answering immediately isn't what most students can do, especially that was the best question I could think up in a minute!"

Conan shrugged while muttering, "In the sixth grade." Haibara shot him a glare while Yuriko stared at him in suprise. Yuriko eyed him suspiciously and thought, "Can he really be...? Is it really him? "

After school, all of the students rushed out of the class like a beehive, leaving six kids in the class. Ayumi ran up to Yuriko and said, "Tendo-san, this is your first day here, right? "Without bothering to answer, Yuriko just nodded. "In that case, we'll walk you home! "Ayumi offered. "..." Yuriko just walked out of the classroom without giving an answer.

"What's with her? Acting so cool! "Genta pouted angrily. "She must be nervous, since this is her first day here." Ayumi said while trying to catch up with Yuriko. "Hmm...She kinds of reminds me of the day Haibara-san transferred into our class." Mitsuhiko stated while glancing at Haibara.

"Oh? So that means I'm acting cool that day? " Haibara asked Mitsuhiko. 'Obviously, that true.' thinks Conan. Mitsuhiko stuttered while trying to reply, "No, no! It's just...just that...

"Eh? Where did Tendo-san go? "Ayumi noticed that Yuriko was gone and started to search around the hall for her."Let's find her! Come on Conan-kun, Haibara-san! Err...Conan-kun, Haibara-san? "Mitsuhiko turned around to find that Conan and Haibara were gone too.

Yuriko was walking along the street back home while thinking about the two weird kids that she met in her class today when someone attacked her from behind. Yuriko turned around at once and blocked the attack then proceeded to return the blow. Avoiding the attack, X had to block the attacks Yuriko threw rapidly while trying to land another blow. Trying to end the fight, Yuriko made a solid punch at X. X dodged the attack and swept Yuriko off her feet by unleashing a kick at her feet. X stopped attacking and jumped back while Yuriko regained her footing. Yuriko was startled to see another person emerge from the shadows which was obviously a companion of X. The two persons walked toward her and she saw their faces, which shocked her as it was Conan and Haibara.

"As I thought, you're no ordinary kid. Not with karate skills as good as that." Haibara stated as she casted a glance at the confused Yuriko. Conan asked Yuriko cautiously, "Your name is Yuriko Tendo, right? Tendo-san, just who are you?" Conan was surprised to see tears welling up in Yuriko's eyes. Haibara stated to Conan, "Edogawa-kun, you're the densest person I've ever seen in my life...think, who do you know that has excellent karate skills and cries whenever she thinks of you?"

Conan eyes widened as Haibara continued, "Yes...she your childhood friend, the only one I know who can even stand against my skills, Isn't that right, Mouri Ran-san?"

Conan approached Yuriko with a look of disbelieve on his face and asked the sobbing Yuriko, "Ran...Is that really you?" Yuriko broke down right in front of Conan, while calling out his real name, "Shinichi..."

Conan was stunned when he heard his name coming from her, and in his bewildered mind, he thought, 'Why? Why did this happen to her? Why did she shrink? Why did she have an alias? Why did she come to my class?' Numerous questions swam in his mind as he stood frozen to the spot in front of the shrunken Ran.

**I know, I know. My chapters are really short, and it's a bit annoying that I only have ten minutes to write a chapter because of my mother poking her nose into my business every five minutes. (Can't let her catch me writing fan fictions when I'm supposed to be doing my homework, can I? ;) )In the next chapter, we'll find out why Ran was shrunk like Conan and Haibara!**


	3. Plans

**Thanks to New Universe Returns, Hang Tinh love23raandshinran and Guest for leaving reviews! Oh and New Universe Returns, I took up your offer and added a small scene into the story. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Haibara decided to break the awkward silence between the three of them. "Let's go to the Professer's house. It's getting dark out here." Both Conan and Yuriko nodded in agreement.

As they started to walk to the Professer's house,neither of them noticed a shadow trailing behind them. As soon as they were gone,the shadow pulled three photographs from his his hands, were photographs of the Ex-Black Organization member and scienctist, Sherry, Famous High School Detective, Kudo Shinichi and lastly, Material Arts Karate Expert, Mouri Ran.

He flipped open his cell phone and made a call. "Hello, Gin? Yes, Agent Brandy three targets are in the Beika area, should I take them out? Yes, yes, got it. So I should'nt do anything to catch thier attention until backup arrives but just scout out thier houses frenquently, right? Roger that."

A evil smirk appeared on his face while recieving the orders. After he closed his cellphone, his mind thought, ''Don't do anything to catch thier attention', eh? Sure, I won't be catching their attention, instead, I'll be catching thier lives!'

Soon as they walked into the Agasa residence, Professer Agasa came out of the lab. "Oh, I see you've met Yuriko-kun, Ai-kun." Agasa said when he saw that the three of them walked in.

"What do you mean, 'Met' her?" Haibara asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice."Professer, I'll bet that you thought up her alias too, right?"Agasa stepped back a little when he felt a hint of Haibara getting angry.

"Well, err... you see..." Agasa stammered a bit when he tried to answer the questioning glares Conan and Haibara gave him. "Let's see, you probably met her when she was first shrunk and did'nt know where to go, so she came to your house to ask you for help." Conan finished deducing and asked Agasa, "Why did'nt you tell us earlier? I had the fright of my life when she came into my class!"

"And I did'nt know about her shrinking untill today, why?" Haibara continued. "Where have you been keeping her? Since I did'nt see her in the house, I assume that you sent her to Kudo's house." Agasa tried to answer the question he feared most would come. "Ahh, about that... err... you see, I've met her on Saturday night and since then...she's been staying in...in..."

Yuriko finished for Agasa, "In the basement lab. " That answer caused both Conan and Haibara to turn around and stare at her. "In the basement lab?" they echoed the surprising answer together.

"Wait, if you're in the basement lab, then why did'nt I see you? I was there the whole day during the weekends! " Haibara asked curiously."Not to mention always falling asleep in front of the computer..." Conan stopped abruptly when he caught the death glare Haibara sent him.

Yuriko tried to stifle down a laugh when she saw an akward scene unfolding in front of her and replied, "That's why she did'nt notice me for two days. She was so concentrated in her work that she did'nt even look up when I accidently slammed the basement door." Yuriko burst out giggling when she saw Conan looking trumphiantly at Haibara while she had an embarassed look in her face.

"Whatever, back to the point. Why were you shrunk? " Haibara asked Yuriko the question everyone was yearning to ask. "Well, two days ago, when I was returning from Karate pratice, I saw some suspicous characters walking into an ally, so I followed them."

Yuriko paused when she recalled the day's events, then continuing after taking a breath. "Then I saw them killing a man, so I took all of them down with Karate and I called the police. Then someone came behind me and hit me in the head. Before I blacked out, I remember the man had long blonde hair and I heard him talking to another man about I already called the police and asked if he should kill me. The man that had attacked me said it was too much of a risk and said it would be better if he used the new drug the Organization gave them. He fed me some unknow pill and I blacked out. When I came to, I was in this child's body."

Conan and Haibara stared at Yuriko in amusement. "Excuse me, just why in the world is your story so simillar to mine?" Conan exclaimed. Oh god,the irony. They've both been shrunk by the same pill, the same man and the same reason. Peeking in the Organization's affairs.

"Simillar? So what's your story? " Yuriko asked Conan with a annoyed voice. "Well, I was shrunk by the same man who shrunk you, Gin." Yuriko's eyes widened at the stament. "I saw them blackmailling a business man who was smuggling weapons. I was shrunk the same way like you were."

"Wait, so when were you shrunk? " Yuriko asked with a glint of killing intention in her eyes. Not noticing it, Conan told her, "During the day when we went to the Tropical Land... Oh, shoot." In a second, Yuriko was towering over Conan, with every intention to pummel him. "So all this time you were 'abroad' sloving cases you were actually living in my house, eh!?" Just finishing the sentence, a flying kick came flying to his face, Conan just manged to dodge the kick. After that, a flurry of kicks came flying at him. Conan dodged every one of them, but aciddentally falling after dodging the last kick.

"What the- YOU PERVERT!" another kick sent him flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Unable to hold in her laughter, Haibara burst out laughing at the scene of Kudo flying across the room. His face at that moment was priceless. Between fits of laughters, Haibara said to Yuriko, "You know, Tendo-san, you should consider changing into shorts next time before you pummel Kudo."

"Yeah, I think I might next time, along with that I'd better bring along a set of brass knuckles! " Yuriko exited the room with a smirk on her face. Turning back to Conan, Haibara asked, "By the way, are the both of you telepatic or something? The situation that got the both of you shrunk were way too simiilar. " Conan got up while rubbing his sore cheek. "Who knows. One thing for sure, I like kicking a scoccer ball while she likes kicking other pepole in the face, that's the only thing that we have in common. We both like kicking things. " The last sentence sent Haibara into anotherfit of giggles again.

**How's the story? Like it or Hate it! I don't care about your oponion on this. In the next chapter, Conan, Yuriko and Haibara will make some plans to take the Organization down. So, tune in to the next chapter! Ciao!**


	4. Fight

**Sorry about the late update, the internet connection in my house broke down for a week and I couldn't update. Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! (Hey, and don't bite my head off for not updating for a week or else you won't know the ending!)**

After Yuriko exited the room, Agasa came up to her. "Ran-kun, are you still angry at Shinichi for keeping his secret from you all along?"

Yuriko answered him, "No. I'm not mad at him anymore. At least he tried to cheer me up as Conan. But what the nerve he had to stay in my house when he was shrunk and yet he told me he was abroad solving cases!"

"Anyways, just who that Haibara Ai kid? She can't be a normal first grader, she gives me a feeling that she is about ten years older or something." Agasa blinked while trying answer. "About that, you should go and ask Ai-kun yourself."

Yuriko sighed and went back into the room where Conan and Haibara were talking (More like bickering.) again. Noticing that Yuriko had come in, Conan and Haibara stopped bickering and stared at her. Yuriko kept trying to force herself to asked Haibara the question she wanted to ask but because Conan was there, she couldn't bring herself to ask.

Noticing her awkwardness, Haibara turned Conan out of the room. "Kudo-kun, go out and don't eavesdrop on our conversation. " Conan wanted to argue with her but decided not to when he felt her giving him a death glare which meant 'Get out of here or else!'

After Conan slunk out of the room, Haibara made sure that Conan did not place any transmitters around the room and turned to Yuriko. "Now, what did you want to ask me? " "Ai-chan, just who are you?" Haibara was taken aback by the straight forward question.

"You really want to know? " Looking into the questioning stare Yuriko gave her, Haibara knew the answer was definite. "Shiho Miyano, code name Sherry. That's my real name. I was a member of the Black Organization." Yuriko stiffened when she heard this. "I betrayed them because they...Gin killed my sister. When I took the pill, I was shrunk like you and Kudo-kun. I had nowhere to go, so I came to Kudo-kun's house. But I collapsed in front of his house and the Professor found me. He took me in and gave me my alias, just like you. He adopted me, the creator of the APTX4869 that shrunk the three of us."

Hearing the last statement, Yuriko immediately went into her fighting stance. "Wait, so YOU created the pill?! " Receiving a nod from Haibara, Yuriko lashed out several kicks and punches at Haibara, while shouting, "And why are you here?! You already shrunk him and now you're going to kill him?! "

"Wait, Mouri-san! Please let me explain! " "And now you're going to make up even more excuses?! " A kick landed on Haibara's leg and caused her to fall. " Mouri-san, I'm not here to kill him, I'm here to make the antidote to make him return to his original state! " "That's a lie!" Haibara blocked the punch coming down just in time. "Don't make me fight you! " "Fight me, if you can! "

'Sorry about this, Kudo-kun, Mouri-san.' thought Haibara as she got up. "Alright, you asked for it." Her eyes changed from the cold blue into a dark black. "Mouri-san, I know you were the champion in the Japan Karate Competition, but did you consider the there were even powerful people who didn't take part in the competition in Japan? " Yuriko eyed her suspiciously. "Is this another trap or what? " "You wanted to fight me didn't you? Well, get on with it! " Not waiting for an answer, Haibara landed a blow on Yuriko's chest and unleashed a kick at her feet, but Yuriko dodged the kick.

Yuriko tried to counter with a handchop but Haibara was already behind her. Another kick from Haibara sent her flying. Yuriko regained her footing in mid-air and made a crescent kick at Haibara. It wasn't a few seconds before she realized that Haibara gave her a punch mid-air and sent her crashing onto the floor.

The tremendous noise sent Conan and Agasa running into the room. When they got there, Haibara was standing over Yuriko who was lying on the floor. Turning to ask Haibara what happened, both Conan and Agasa noticed that Haibara's eye colour had changed. "Haibara... No, Sherry. What in the world happened here? "

Yuriko eyes widened when she heard Conan refer to Haibara as Sherry. She was already stunned to see her eyes, those eyes had a look that didn't care about whoever was killed or harmed. "Nothing, just handling someone who wanted to fight without even knowing the opponent's capability. " At this, Yuriko's cheeks flushed bright red. When she sat up in embarrassment, she found Haibara offering her hand to help her stand up. Her eye colour had returned to the cold blue she was used to seeing.

Taking the offer, Yuriko stood up. Haibara said to her, "Mouri-san, I know you have a reason to hate me. I'm the creator of the APTX4869 that killed thousands of people and shrunk us, but I'm trying to create the antidote to return to our former selves. When we revert back, you can go back to Kudo-kun, I'll just disappear from the both of your lives. " Conan looked like he wanted to say something but stopped in his tracks when Haibara resumed. "You know, your reaction when you knew I was the creator of APTX4869 was similar to Kudo-kun, with the exception that he only yelled at me instead of fighting me. " Both Conan and Yuriko went bright red at the statement.

Haibara went out of the room and a few seconds later, they heard the basement lab door slam. Yuriko turned to Conan. " Shinichi, is it true that Ai-chan was a member of that Organization? " Conan nodded. " Her eyes... They changed from blue to black... her personality had also seemed to change. She seemed to become more violent. Why is that? "

Conan shook his head and answered her, " What you just saw was her personality change. The personality you just saw was Sherry's personality. Let me give you a piece of advice, never ever, ever make Sherry angry. "

" Going back to the point, now that Ran-kun has joined you, are you three going to take the Organization down? " Agasa recived Conan's confident answer, " Yes, we will and definitely will take them down "

**This chapter really fits its name, it's all about a fight! Whoa, don't throw things at me! Ack, who threw that bad egg?! It smells really bad! Grrr... In the next chapter, guess what? Brandy's gonna report to Gin that our threesome is on the move! Wanna know the results? Then check out the next chapter! Until the next chapter, Ciao! (Man, I really need to clean that bad egg off my shirt! )**


	5. Attacked

**To make up for the late update, I finished this early and here's the new chapter! To all fans of the ShinichixRan pairing, I'm sorry because this has officially declared as a ConanxAi fan fiction. However, I promise that I'll write another fan fiction based on the ShinichixRan pairing. In the meantime, enjoy! ( If any of you who read this fan fiction early are having questions marks above your heads because I said that it was going to be a ConanxYuriko fan fiction before, I'll tell you the reason I changed my mind. Most of the reviews are choosing for this story to end in ConanxAi so I decided to go with the flow and change this to ConanxAi! )**

Conan yawned as he got out of his bed, and crashed onto the floor immediately as he fell from the top of a double storied bed."Ugh... What in the world happened? " Conan tried to get up despite the dizziness that falling caused him to get.

"For your information, most people get out of double story beds by climbing down the ladder and not jumping into mid-air and crashing onto the floor! " Conan glanced up to see Haibara standing over him with a smirk on her face.

'Huh? Oh yeah. I stayed over at Professor Agasa's house because it was really late when we finished dealing with our plans.' Conan stood up and walked out of the room, almost crashing into Yuriko who was coming in.

" Whoa! Ran, what are you doing here? " Yuriko rolled her eyes and answered, " Don't you remember, Shinichi? We have to go to school, now! " Conan went to change while muttering, " School, huh? More like my naptime. I could practically sleep through the whole class. "

When the three of them went to the living room, Agasa greeted them with a happy smile. " Oh, the three of you are up! Ai-kun, can you get to making breakfast? I'm starving! And after breakfast, I have something to give to you and Yuriko-kun. "

Polishing down their breakfasts, they got their backpacks and got ready to go to school. " Ahh, wait a minute! " They turned around to see Agasa coming up to them with two pairs of wristbands and two pairs of shoes.

"Here! These wristbands and shoes are the same with Shinichi's Power Enhancing Kick Shoes! They can power your strength up to the limit! The blue coloured set is for you, Ai-kun, and the purple coloured set is for you, Yuriko-kun. "

" Thanks, Professor. " Changing into the new gadgets Agasa gave them, they went to school. Behind them in the shadows, Brandy's shadow lurked while he made a call to Gin. " Gin? Those three are on the move. What should I do now? " " Kill those two other subjects but try to keep Sherry alive. We still can't explain why did she shrink and she's the only one able to perfect the drug. And don't you dare to fail on this mission! "

With the last threatening sentence, Gin disconnected the phone. Brandy smirked evilly while looking at the three shadows turning around the corner. 'Looks like I'll pay the Teitan Elementary School a vist! '

Conan looked at the blackboard while wishing for the time to go faster. He was inclined to turn the clock's hands around so he could get out of this boring class. He could tell that Haibara and Yuriko were feeling the same.

Conan began to doze off when a gunshot made him jump five meters high in the air. Haibara and Yuriko ran over to Conan's seat as fast as possible. Just as they reached Conan, a man clad in black and holding two guns came into the class room.

" Everyone! Go to the back of the class room and don't make a sound! " Heeding Conan's orders, the teacher and every other student darted to the back of the class room.

Haibara's face went pale when she recognized the man standing in front of them. Brandy looked around the room and his blood thirsty eyes landed on the girl with reddish-blond hair.

Smirking, Brandy raised a gun and pointed at the threesome. " My, my. Sherry, how's it been going? Enjoying your new life? " Haibara's eyes shifted into the dark black colour as she formed a few words between her gritted teeth. " Brandy, what are you doing here?! "

" Hmm? Same old Sherry, I see. Gin ordered me to kill those two... whatever they are and capture you. As you can see, Anokata wants you to complete the drug because it had some... minor problems. " Brandy fingered the gun. "So, Sherry. Is it gonna be the easy way, or the hard way?"

" You are never going to bring Haibara back into that accursed organization! "Conan yelled at Brandy as he kicked a soccer ball at him, which Brandy avoided.

Sherry looked at Yuriko. " Tendo-san, I'll go for the right, and you'll go for the left, agreed? " A glance from Yuriko was all she needed. " 3... " Tuning up the Kick Powering shoes, electricity crackled from them. " 2... " Activating the wristbands, they got ready to move. " 1... GO! "

At once, both guns in Brandy's hands were flying across the classroom. Conan took this opportunity to shoot Brandy with his Tranquillizer Watch.

" Heh, petty tricks like that can't stop me! " Brandy removed the tranquillizer needle and brought out a dagger. " Looks like it the hard way, eh? "

With that, he charged at Yuriko, only to get knocked out cold by a powered punch which came from Sherry. ( Please don't keep asking me why I keep calling Haibara Sherry! As I mentioned in the previous chapter, it's her personality change so please don't pester me about it! Oh yeah, and did I mention that Haibara aka Sherry likes to use punches as opposed to Yuriko who mainly uses kicks? )

As the whole class ( Including the teacher and the Detective Boys. ) gawked at the scene of them fighting off an armed man within seconds, kids and teachers from the other classes also stood with their mouths opened at the classroom door.

At last, the principle got in from the crowd and demanded to know what had happened. Haibara was calling the police and Yuriko and Conan were busy ignoring the principle as they made sure Brandy didn't have any more weapons on him.

The principle roared at them at last, " I demand an explanation, NOW! " Three cold stares from Haibara, Conan and Yuriko were all he needed to shrink back into the crowd.

"They definitely won't let us off that easily, they'd be coming after us any other second now. " Haibara said to the other two with a worried look on her face. " I know. And we won't get killed by them that easily! " Conan looked at the out cold Brandy and stated coldy.

From the outside, Gin watched them defeat Brandy and snorted. " So, we meet again, Sherry. " He thought as he shrank back into the shadows.

**Like the story? Thanks to all fans supporting me on writing this fan fiction! In the next chapter, ( Hey, does anybody think that I should stop giving out hints on the next chapter? ) another member of the Organization will come after them, this time from the group in the Kaito Kid series! So, wait for the next chapter and tune in! Ciao!**


	6. Welcome To The Club, Kaito Kid!

**Okay, new update here! Thanks to Kudo2315 and New Universe Returns for supporting me this long, and to Hang Tinh love23raandshinran and Hai-Edogawa for giving me their opinion on the pairing of this story! Enjoy the new chapter!**

In a few hours, the news of a man clad in black charging into the Teitan Elementary School's Class 1-B and getting arrested by three bare handed elementary students ( ' Bare handed. ' Yeah right. ) spread like wide fire through Japan.

Conan, Haibara and Yuriko became the spotlight attention of the day as they had to manevour their way through a sea of questions from their classmates, another squad of reporters at the school gate and a whole mob of fans on the streets. ( About the police, they got them to stop asking about their relation with Brandy and have the results of the investigation announced to be he was some random man who just happened to charge into their class room. )

By the time they got to Agasa's house, they had been pounded by thousands of questions about the man, enemies, superpowers and so on.

Slamming the door shut, Conan whined, " Man, I'm beat! Just how does Kid put up with his mob of fans? " " Same here. "

" Whatever, instead of worrying about the fans, we should be worrying about the organization. " Conan sighed and glared at Haibara. " Haibara, can you stop being such a worry wart?! "

" Look, all we have to do is to be careful whenever we heard or know someone called by an alcoholic name and investigate, all right?! " Haibara gave him another meaningful glance and continued, " Kudo-kun, it's time you know that besides alcoholic names which are used as code names for high ranking members, those of the lower rank had formed into a group and started giving themselves code names based on predators. "

" What?! You never told us before?! " " Well, it's not like I wanted to keep it from you, but the more you know, the more danger you'd be putting yourself in. " Yuriko blinked and stared at them blankly.

" So now we have to watch out for people using alcoholic and predators code names, avoid the questioning of our classmates, stay out of the media's sight and escape the mauling of that mob of fans, ALL IN ONE DAY?! " Conan shuddered at the thought. ' Please tell me that I'm just having a dream... or rather a nightmare. '

As they continued bickering, none of them noticed a bug under Conan's shoe. At the other end of the receiving point, a teenager who looked like Kudo Shinichi, minus the messy hair, tensed as he heard the information over the bug.

The next day, Conan, Yuriko and Haibara sneaked out from Agasa's house by the back door since a whole squad of reporters were blocking the front door. " Man, when are they ever going to give up?! " Conan whispered, annoyed that he, a detective had to act sneaky like a thief. " Shh, they'll hear us! " The warning came too late as a reporter had already spotted them. " Hey! They're over there! "

" Shoot! Not good! Get on the skateboard! " Just after they all got on the skateboard, Conan activated it. They dashed out of the front yard, almost crashing into a few reporters.

On the street, most of the passersby pointed and murmured about them as they sped towards the school. Getting into the class in time as the bell rang saved them from the fan mob, well, at the price of having the whole class gawk at them for speeding into the classroom on a skateboard.

" Geez, if I ever have to go through this again, I'd rather get smashed by Ran again! " The sentence that Conan muttered under his breath made Yuriko raise an eyebrow, signalling that anymore sentences that came from him involved her doing something awkward would be the last cue to get him into the hospital.

The rest of the day passed without anything happening, at least until the dismissal bell rang. As the class prepared to question Conan, Yuriko and Haibara about their morning, they found out that they had left.( Escaped should be more appropriate here. )

Finally getting to walk on the road instead of zooming around on the skateboard because the media were still in front of the school gate, they all let out a relived sigh. " You know, maybe we shouldn't have taken out Brandy in front of so many people. "

" Excuse me? It us or him, idiot! " " Who are you calling an idiot?! " Without warning, Haibara tackled both Conan and Yuriko, narrowly missing getting shot by two bullets.

" Eh, I find our target this time very interesting... " " Who cares, long as I get to smell the fresh aroma of blood! " Conan got up while staring at the man and woman standing on the path.

" Reddish-blond, check, Geek detective, check, and Brown haired girl, check. " The woman ticked out their names on a check list. " Can I ask when did Gin started to call on low ranking members to do his dirty jobs for him, hmm? Jackal, Wolf? "

As her eyes turned into the coal black, Conan and Yuriko tensed. " Pleased to see that you still remember us after all these months, Sherry. " " Drop the act! Tell me, did Gin or Anokata send the both of you here? "

" Now, now. Don't get so fired up yet. Before we take you back to Gin, what do you and your little friends say to a little fight? I'm sure that you noticed that Wolf here is itching for a fight. " Jackal grinned as she caught a glimpse of Wolf's ' I'm ready to kill ' look.

" I'm afraid not, lady. " Jackal's head snapped up to look at who was talking to her. A teenager with a face identical to Kudo Shinichi with messy hair was standing on top of the building behind them.

" Me and the kids are going to have a little chat and if you don't mind, I'm going to borrow them for a moment. " Jackal just fired her gun at him while Wolf cornered the other three kids.

In a flash, the teenager was gone and both Jackal and Wolf fell to the ground surrounded by sleeping gas. Conan looked up at the teenager and scowled. " Hey, Kid! Since did you switch from appearing at night to day huh? "

" Shut up you stupid Meitante! I saved you from being skewered and this is how you repay me?! " " I don't need your help, and speaking of which, what are you doing here? "

" What? I just happened to stroll by and seeing you in trouble, I decided to help you! " Conan smirked at Kid's annoyed face. " And don't call me Kid in the public! You're giving my identity away! Call me either Kaito or Kuroba! " " Knowing you, nothing that happened when you are present is a coincidence! "

" Sheesh! You know, you really can be annoying at times, you stupid Meitante! " " I really appreciate your help but please don't interfere with my plans! "

As the sounds of police sirens neared, the three kids turned to go. Kaito decided it's now or never. " Hey, listen. That organization you were talking about taking down? I think they're responsible for my father's death. "

They stopped walking and turned to look at him in confusion. " What does that have to do with us? " " I know this is sudden, but can I join your group? "

Conan, Haibara and Yuriko stared at him as if he were an alien from outer space. Just as Kaito started to feel uneasy, three loud voices rang out loud and clear. " WHAT?! "

**Well, well. Didn't expect Kaito to join our threesome now did you? Sneak peek for the next chapter, Kaito will strike up a deal with the threesome! What will the deal be about? Check out the next chapter to find out! Ciao!**


	7. Deal

**Sup! I can't believe that I made it with uploading a chapter a day! ( Figured you guys wouldn't want to wait too long. ) But because of that, I'm getting extremely exhausted... ' Yawn... ' Anyways, enjoy this chapter while I get some sweet rest!**

" Can I ask what in the world did you say just now?! " " No big deal, I just asked you if I could join your group! " " That's the deal! US, working with the Kaito Kid?! " Conan hissed at Kaito after managing to drag him into a dark alleyway.

" Look, let's talk about this after we get to the professor's house, alright? " " And I'd have to drag this thief along with us?! " " Can you shut it?! "

Bickering all the way back to Agasa's house, they almost got trapped by the media trying to get the news about the new pair of criminals that were arrested by them.

Sneaking in, Kaito grinned at the other three that were exhausted by avoiding the media. " Aww, come on! If this will tired you out, you should try flying on my hang glider with a dozen of police helicopters chasing after you, " Kaito shuddered and added, " Along with your girlfriend's father yelling in a speaker for you to surrender. "

Conan imagined the situation Kaito just mentioned and laughed uncontrollably while Haibara and Yuriko stared at him. Turning back to Kaito, Haibara asked him, " About the reason you decided to join us, can I ask what is it about? "

" You probably know I'm Kuroba Kaito, right? I'm the son of Kuroba Toichi, the greatest magician in Japan. " " Kuroba Toichi...? Oh, I remember. He was the senior of my mother, he taught her practically everything she knows about acting and disguising. "

Conan raised an eyebrow at the mention of his mother's senior. " What does he have to do with you wanting to join us? " Kaito paused before revealing his father's greatest secret. " You know the eight years Kaito Kid disappeared? Actually, the first Kaito Kid was my father. He was killed by someone from the Organization you mentioned. If I remember, his code name was Snake. "

Conan and Yuriko's eyes widened when they heard this. Haibara's face went pale as soon as she heard the code name. " You... you've met Snake?! "Kaito seemed surprised at the sudden outburst. " Yeah, I've met him. He's the one that's hunting me, or should I say Kaito Kid, after all. "

Conan had noticed Haibara was panicking, he quietly grabbed her sweating hand and asked her, " Why? Who is this Snake? " " Snake... he's the General of the lower ranking members. I should say, he doesn't even take orders from Anokata. He just prefers to do something that none of us knows. There were rumours that he was stalking the Kaito Kid years ago, but they had died down when Kid disappeared. Turns out to be true, huh? "

Kaito shrugged. " So? He's dumb enough to believe I was my father even after all these years, so he can't be much of a threat. " Haibara glared at him and muttered, " Yeah, he's dumb all right. But I can't think of anyone else but him that would bother to create poison coated bullets. "

Kaito's eyes snapped open. " Did you just say POISON COATED BULLETS?! " Yuriko stared at him questioningly. " What does that have to do with you? " Kaito just shuddered. ' Jeez, and to think I was almost shot by him last time! Why didn't anybody tell me that bullet was poison coated?! '

" Well, now I see your reason for wanting to join us, but what can you do? I mean, apart from pulling of magic tricks and pranks on us, what else can you do? Scare them to death? " Conan smirked at Kaito's all flustered face.

" What?! My doves could be good messagers, nobody these days would expect a dove to send messages, right? " Conan retorted, " Haha, very funny. Why use a dove when you can use a wireless communication tool?! "

" Oh, yeah?! Then show me these ' wireless communication tools ' ! " They all took out a Detective Boys badge and showed it to him, well, with the exception of Conan who stuck it right under his nose.

" Okay, so how far can you communicate with this thingy? " Kaito flipped the Detective Boys badge he was holding. " Well, the most is a thousand meters apart. " Conan admitted to Kaito.

" Hah! That's where my doves come in handy! They can fly far, and they won't break like these ' tools ' ! " Conan snapped at Kaito, " That's the job your doves are doing! What about you?! Don't tell me you're gonna sit around all day while your doves work hard for you! "

" Are the both of you going to yell at each other until one of you faints from lack of air? " Hearing a remark from Haibara was enough to snap the both of them out of the childish fight.

" Since Kuroba-kun is good at disguising, he can infiltrate the Organization by disguising as one of the members. " Conan stared at her as if she had gone out of her mind. " Are you CRAZY?! If we sent him under cover into the Organization, it wouldn't be anything different than killing him! "

" If we send him into the police force, he might be able to find out some double crossers working for the Organization, but imagine, what would happen if he was caught by the police? " Conan grinned at the idea and received a smack in the head by Kaito.

Yuriko had noticed he wanted to ask something since the conversation had started. " Whatever, he can be our messager for now. And Kaito-kun, what did you want to ask us? "

Kaito grinned as someone had finally noticed his desire to speak. " Look, I'll help out with your branch of that organization, in the meantime, you guys can help me with what I've been trying to achieve. "

A weird feeling Conan was getting from Kaito's grin told him something wasn't right here. " What's that? " " You know that as Kaito Kid, I've been stealing famous gems all over Japan, ( Don't ask me why wasn't he an international criminal anymore. ) right? The real reason is I'm trying to find a jewel called Pandora and that Organization is after it too. "

" What's this so called Pandora jewel? " " From the information I've gathered, it's a doublet .You can only see the gem inside when it's under the moon light, and when a specific comet passes by the Earth, the gem inside will shed a tear, whoever that touches that tear will be granted immortality. "

Conan snorted at the immortality part. " Yeah right. A jewel that grants immortality! What kind of nonsense is that? " Kaito's face hardened. " No, it's true. Would the Organization risk to kill my father and hunt me for a fairy tale? "

Conan muttered," Guess not. " Yuriko then asked, " So how can we help you find it? "Kaito grinned his trademark grin. " It's easy. Just become phantom thieves like me and become my assistants. "

Conan, Yuriko and Haibara couldn't belive their ears. " ARE YOU INSANE?! "

**Haha! The heroes are going to become thieves! I'd like to see Nakamori Ginzo's face when he finds out there's three more additional phantom thieves to catch! ( Kids too! ) A peek at the next chapter, Conan, Yuriko and Haibara are going to their first Kid heist with them as accomplices ! Check out the next chapter and Ciao!**


	8. Magic Training

**Well, well! Having Kaito Kid on board has also attracted some KaiShin fans and the story is progressing quite well. Sorry to New Universe returns for turning you suggestion down, I think I'll do what Hang Tinh love23raandshinran suggested me to do but then, enjoy!**

" Look, there's no way, I mean NO WAY you're going to drag us into this! " " Oh yes, I'm definitely going to! " " Cool it! Arguing now isn't going to help out with anything! " Haibara rolled her eyes as her ears took in the noise of the other three's squabbling.

" The reason for wanting us to help you in your heists? " Kaito thought for a moment and answered, " Hmm, having some accomplices during a heist isn't a bad thing, and four heads are better than one right? Plus, it'd be fun seeing this Tantei-kun here fail miserably in the training. " A kick in the shin was the reward he got for mentioning that last sentence.

" Whatever. I'm in. " Conan shot a killing glare at Haibara. " Are you crazy?! You're earning yourself a criminal record! " " The sooner we take out the lower ranking members the sooner we take them all down! " Yuriko looked at them thoughtfully. " ... Fine. I'm in too. " Kaito grinned at Conan as he let out an exasperated sigh. " Ran! You should be on my side, not his! "

" Well, I kinda want to know what made him hold all these heists. And he actually seem like he enjoys doing them. " Conan gave in. " All right, all right! Geez, I'm only doing this to take the Organization down, NOT because I ENJOY DOING IT! "

" So, when are you going to come to my house for training? " " If we'd ever live through tomorrow... " " Oh, right. I forgot about that. Good luck living through that, Tantei-kun. " Getting a last bump on his head by the remote control thrown by Conan, Kaito exited the Agasa residence with a laugh.

The next day, the Teitan Elementary School's 1-B was gawking at the threesome again, only this time was because they flew through the open window with a rocket mechanism strapped on their backpacks.

It was a good thing the school bell rang right at that moment, saving them from yet another pile of questions and admirations from their classmates.

Just barely managing to live through the day, they hid into a room before the other Detective Boys found them. " Arrgh! I'm through with this! Maybe we should take a week off from school! "

" You want to make yourself even more suspicious? " " Seriously, why didn't the professor just make us some gadgets that will make us invisible instead of flying? " " If anyone could do that, they're not human. "

Conan noticed that a few girls had spotted them and were staring at him. " Say, what are those girls staring at me for? "

Haibara looked around and realized where the problem was. " Edogawa-kun? You do notice you're in the girls' toilet, don't you? " " Wait, so that means... " " That means you're officially rated as a pervert! "

" Plus, you'd better look at the entrance. " Conan knew it was his dooms day when he turned to the entrance. ' Someone please kill me. ' Standing at the entrance was Mitsuhiko and Genta, grinning like they had found out his biggest secret.

The Kuroba residence's front door slammed as a flustered Conan and two laughing girls entered. " Oh hey! You're here! " Kaito appeared in a school uniform.

" Since you're here, why don't we get down to training at once? " The three kids followed Kaito to a study room. Kaito was fiddling inside one of the cupboards and they decided it was wise to stay away from the walls.

They were proved right as they heard a click and the book shelf flipped over, making it like a revolver door. Kaito lead them through it and the first thing they saw was the Kaito Kid outfit.

As they walked into another room, they found that it was filled with piles of magic tools. Kaito started off by teaching them some magic tricks, which Conan was surprisingly good at.

In a few hours, they already could pull off some magic tricks such as making a flower appear, doing a few guessing tricks with a deck of cards and much to Haibara's amusement, sneaking up on Kaito, Conan had managed to pull off a trick that got Kaito's hair dyed in a bright shade of yellow.

After a few hours of joke training, Kaito started a lesson that was almost vital to heists. " Now for the last part, we're going to mimic voices! " ( Although he doesn't even tries to camouflage his voice in his heists. )

Conan leapt up from his bored position. " Finally! I've been waiting to do something for real. " ' Says the one insisting he wasn't interested. ' Haibara thought at Conan's sudden burst of interest.

" For starters, try to mimic my voice. I'll give a demonstration by reciting Thurston's three principles. " Haibara gave a sigh and continued for him before he could speak again, mimicking his voice perfectly. " First, a magician cannot give away the secrets of the trade. Second, Prior to performing magic, you must not reveal what is to happen next. And lastly the third, you cannot perform the same trick twice with one audience. "

Finishing the sentence, Haibara noticed that Conan, Yuriko and Kaito were staring at her, with thier mouths hanging open. " Haibara, since when did you turn into a magician? " Haibara gave him a punch on his head. " Idiot! That was just something I learned by chance! After all, I also had a bug attached to you by accident during the Purple Nail heist and I just happened to hear this Kaito Kid telling you Thurston's three principles! "

" Okay, then what about the voice mimicking? You pulled it off perfectly! " " For god's sake! I had to use a new voice every time I went out on a new mission in the Organization! " Kaito decided to stop the bickering kids and move on with the lesson. " Fine, let's drop the topic about her skills and move on! Okay, Ran-san, you try it this time. "

Yuriko managed to mimic Kaito's voice, but still with a bit of her own voice in it. Conan almost doubled over with laughing at the girlish Kaito voice. But when it was his turn, he didn't have the time to laugh, because it was Kaito's turn to laugh at him!

" What was that?! That didn't even sound like my voice! You're really stupid at mimicking voices! " Haibara couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. " Idiot! You mimicked that Kogoro's voice! "

Conan face flushed bright red for what seemed like the thousandth time in that day. Noticing the time, Yuriko turned to Conan and yanked him from trying to murder Kaito. " Hey, Shinichi! Shouldn't we be heading back right now? "

" Oh right. Kaito! We're leaving! " Within fits of laughter, Kaito escorted them out of the secret chamber and out of the house.

After a few days of training, and Kaito getting his hair dyed like hundreds of times, Kaito decided to give their skills a little test. When they came to his house for what he called daily training, he told them the ' good news '.

" Guys! Time to put your skills to the test! I've sent a note to the police announcing that we will steal that sapphire that's going to be shipped into the Beika Museum tomorrow! "

He handed them a note which read, "On the next full moon, when the clock points to midnight, I will be taking the Blue Seas jewel that will be on display at the Beika Museum along with my new assistants. Kaito Kid. "

" Are you serious?! We've only started training for a week and you want us to go and steal a jewel?! " Kaito shrugged. " No problem, your skills have already improved a lot. " By now the three of them could throw smoke bombs, release sleeping gas, disguise and do anything else as good as the real Kid could do.

" Just great. Now how long until this heist is going to take place? " Kaito counted the remaining days with his fingers. " Let's see, the jewel is arriving at the museum tomorrow, and there's still about three days until the next full moon, so that sums up to five days left until the heist. "

Checking the time, Kaito ushered them out and slammed the door behind them with his words still floating in the air. " Better get ready! Friday's going to be the best day of your lives! "

Conan muttered as he trudged out of Kaito's backyard. " Something tells me that Friday's gonna be the worst day of my life. "

**I don't think I have to even tell you guys about how much I was laughing when I wrote this chapter, it's too hilarious when you imagine the scenes in you head! Next chapter, it's Kaito Kid's heist time! So, the next chapter will get Conan, Yuriko and Haibara into Kaito Kid's accomplice list without a hitch! Wait for the next chapter and tune in! Ja-ne!**


	9. Heist

**Mmm... Here comes Kaito Kid! I was laughing my head off when I watched the Magic Kaito episodes, and since then, Kaito has been number fourth on my list of favourite characters in Detective Conan. Well, enjoy the story!**

The day Kid announced the heist will take place, Beika Museum was swarmed by thousands of police. Nakmori Ginzo was shouting around for the preparetions to be made and tugging on all of the officers faces to make sure that it wasn't Kid who disguised as an officer.

The Detective Boys had been invited to catch Kid as usual, but this time,there was something diffrent with the group today. " It's too bad that Ai-chan and Yuriko-kun couldn't come with us, why do they have to get sick on such a great day? " Ayumi complained as the three other boys listened to her, one of them with a bored face.

' Sick, huh? No doubt they'd be hiding up in the ventilation shaft up there now. ' As he looked up, he saw a flash that was meant to be his cue. He attached the bug on his button so that it wouldn't be suspicious. Flashing his wristwatch back as an OK, he slipped away from the Detective Boys and joined the group that Nakamori was leading, hiding just out of view but near enough to hear them talking clearly.

" Here's the security system. There are at least two guards posted on guard at every room, hallway and otherwise. Every room has a security camera and a heat sensing radar, so do the hallways. The display room where the targeted jewel is has an array of traps, so be careful not to touch anything when you go in there. "

The group moved from the hallways into the display room where the targeted jewel was displayed in a case. Conan checked and determined that by the looks of its thickness, the case should be bullet proof. There was a password system installed on it and a finger print scanner on it.

Nakamori began to explain the detailed statastic of the case. " This case has a password system that reqiures four digits and a finger print scanner. Only the Beika Museum director and my fingerprints can open the case, or else, hehehe! " Nakamori cackled before continuing. " And if anybody tries to take the jewel, the heat sensor will activate the mechanisim inside and the siren will go off. And before you can even get out of this room, you'd be caught by the officers standing guard nearby! "

" So, Kaito Kid! If you can get past this array of traps, just come and get it! Ahahaha! " The other three that are listening through the bug sweat dropped. Haibara whispered to Kaito, " Is this officer always this overly confident? " " Every, Single, Time. "

" Is he dumb enough to forget that we can pick it off with a cane or something? " " Be thankful you're not in one of the challenges that Suzuki Jirokichi put out for me. Knowing him, instead of a heat radar, he'd put in a fox trap that'd spring up at anything! "

" Drop that! There's five more minutes left until the heist! Where's Shinichi? " Just as Yuriko finished asking, a ventilation shaft grating popped open and Conan climbed out of it.

" All set? " " Yeah, I've put the flash bombs in front of that display case." " Well, let's get over there! We don't want to miss the show, do we? "Without even waiting for an answer, Kaito started off in the direction of the display room. Grumbling, the other three kids started after him.

As midnight drew near, the officers in the display room tensed. As soon as midnight chimed, a bright flash blinded them for a minute. Kid was standing on the display case when the light had faded.

" Kaito Kid! GET HIM! " They didn't notice a small shadow that sneaked up on them. With a subtle hiss, sleeping gas had filled the room. All the officers had fainted, leaving Kid to work on the case.

Conan was wearing the same outfit as Kid. The white tall hat, white cape, monocle and everything else. He looked just like a smaller version of Kid.

" Okay, so how do we open this? " " I don't know the password, but I've got Nakamori's finger prints. " Conan had lifted Nakamori's finger prints onto a small piece of transparent plastic. " Err, what's the display room's number? " " I think it was... 1463. "

Kid tapped the password panel with a cane he took out of his cape. ( I don't know where did he get that thing from. ) Entering 1463, he waited to see what would happen. He barely had time to jump aside when a contraption like a boxing glove sprang out at him, almost hitting him on the thigh.

" DOES he think this is a boxing match?! " " Umm, try 4869. " " What? Where did that come from? " " Just try it! " Grumbling, Kid tapped on the password panel again. " If anything happens again, you're taking responsibility for it! "

A DING sounded and the case opened. Kid was ready to spring back when he realized the case had opened. Testing the radar, he stretched the cane out and picked up the chain that the jewel was attached to. His foot had accidentally stepped on a red coloured panel and an arrow suddenly shot at him out of nowhere.

Jumping aside in time, Kid almost yelled. " ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US?! " Conan shrugged and pointed out, " Hey, Kid! If you don't take that jewel fast, they're going to wake up and we're dead meat! "

" Yeah, yeah. " Picking the jewel off the case, Kid shoved it into his pocket. He picked up a walkie-talkie a officer had dropped and spoke into it. " This is Kid calling! We've succeeded in taking the jewel. How's the situation on your side? " Yuriko's voice sounded at the other end. " Just fine. We've took out most of the officers, but we've used up every can of sleeping gas. There's still four more officers standing guard at the door to the rooftop. "

" Stay put and we'll get over there as fast as we can! " Turning the walkie-talkie off, he turned to Conan. " Wow, your girlfriends sure work fast! "

" Shut up. " Conan walked out of the room and up a flight of stairs with Kaito chasing after him. As soon as the guarded door came into sight, Conan and Kid ducked into the shadows.

" Now, where are the girls? " A chill ran up Conan's spine when he heard Haibara's voice ring out behind him. " Right here. "

Conan almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Haibara and Yuriko emerge from the shadows. Grumbling, Conan complained to Kid, " You know, you shouldn't have given them black outfits. "

Haibara and Yuriko were wearing a black outfit, of course, with the tall hat and everything else. They wore the monocle on their left eye as opposed to Conan and Kid who had it on their right eye. In other words, they're the complete opposite of Conan and Kid.

" Any cans of sleeping gas left? " " Yeah. I've got the last one. " " Good. Put them out and we're gonna escape! "

The four guard's attention were drawn to the source of a shout. Kid yelled at them, " Hey! Look... " He pointed to the left. The guards followed the direction his finger was pointing and saw Conan sneaking up on them.

At once they lunged at him, only to get knocked out by a spray of sleeping gas from above. Conan scowled at Kid. " If they got my hat off, you'll pay! " Kid grinned as Haibara jumped down from the ceiling. " I was going to say above. "

" The path's clear now, so are we going out or not? " " If you want to get caught, then stay here! "

Opening the door, the foursome went out onto the roof. When the massive crowd below spotted Kid on the roof, a thunderous cheer came out of the crowd. " Ladies and Gentlemen! Today, I would like to introduce my new assistants! Meet Flash, Phantom and Shadow! "( The aliases are Conan's, Yuriko's and Haibara's in order. )

The other three shot glares at Kid. " What the- What's with those corny names?! " Conan hissed at Kid. Kid grinned at him. " I just like it! " " Err, is this even a time to be arguing about names? "

The crowd below let out massive cheers before Kid spoke again. " Today's heist is just an introduction, so we will be returning the Blue Seas jewel to the museum! "

Kaito activated his white hang glider and grinned at the others. " And now, we leave! " The other three small phantom thieves too, activated the hang glider on their backs, with Conan's glider being white and the girls' coloured black.

In the sea of fans' cheerings, Kid and the other three took off, leaving a very frustrated Nakamori Ginzo behind. Conan thought, ' I hate to admit it, but this is really fun. ' as he and his companions soared into the moon light.

**Forgive me for the corny names, I couldn't think up anything else. I was desperately trying to make up some names identical to Kid's, but all I came up with was something like Kix, Kiz or something even worse. Next chapter, the group ' accidently ' walks into yet another member of the organization, this time it's one magician killer! Check the next chapter for answers and Ciao!**


	10. Trigger

**How many times have Black Organization members appear in this fan fiction? This seems like the third time any of the made an appearance. This time, it's a shooting match in the air, a gun-and-card fight. So enjoy the chapter!**

Kaito had told the other three miniature thieves that he won't be planning anymore heists until the news had died down. In the meantime, Kaito took the time to introduce them to his doves.

Kaito blew a loud whistle and all of his doves flew to the tree in his backyard where he was on. There was hundreds or thousands of them, it was almost impossible to differentiate each one of them. Kaito somehow could remember every single one of them.

" Yo, guys! I said before we're going to use them as messagers didn't I? And we shouldn't write our names on the letters, just in case they dropped it. So, we could choose a certain dove to send our letters, and we'd know who sent it. "

Conan shot a glare at him. " For the last time, not everyone can remember their names like you can! " Grumbling, he let out a high note and a dove fluttered over to him. " I'll choose Seiichi. " After a moment, a high, short note rang out and Conan turned to see a dove resting on Haibara's hand.

" In that case, I'll choose her. " They all turned to Yuriko and saw her letting out a low note, and turning to them with a dove on her finger. " I'll be using her. "

Kaito grinned and checked the name list in his head. " Okay, so that's Seiichi, Hikari and Furiuki. " Conan head snapped towards him when he mentioned Haibara's dove's name. " Wait, you named her Light? " " She does like it. " Conan stared at the dove nibbling at the birdseed Haibara gave it. ' Huh, one's the light and the other's the darkness? How ironic. '

" So, I'll be using Kikuzo. " Checking the time, Conan almost fell off the branch he was sitting on. " Crap! We're gonna be late for school! See ya Kaito! " Conan, Yuriko and Haibara jumped off the tree and Yuriko got on Conan's Turbo Engine Skateboard while Haibara activated her Turbo Powered Roller Skater shoes.

" Grab on tight! We're going at full speed! " A gust of wind blew by as they sped off to the Teitan Elementary School.

This time, most of the kids in Class 1-B didn't pay any notice to them, but the other kids in other classes still gawked at them when they sped in as the bell rang.

The rest of the day passed by quietly, until something happened in class 1-B again. Conan was almost falling asleep when a soft tapping on the window woke him up. He turned to the window like everyone else and saw Seiichi tapping on the window.

As the whole class stared at him, ( Except for Yuriko and Haibara who knew what was going on. ) Conan walked over to the window and let Seiichi in. He untied the note on its leg while Yuriko and Haibara leaned in for a closer look.

The note read, " Hey, you guys better get ready for tomorrow! I saw another challenge from Jirokichi in the newspaper and he's setting a jewel called Luna's Tear out for us as bait! You'll see this time how does it feel like to be chased instead of chasing, Tantei-kun! Kikuzo."

The last word meant to give the answer to the mentioned dove. Conan started scribbling on a piece of paper as he said to Haibara, " Haibara, can you go call Kikuzo? " " Sure thing. "

Haibara went to the window and after a low, long note sounded loudly, Kikuzo came flying over to her. Conan had finished writing the note and Yuriko pulled a bit of string from who-knows-where and tied the note to Kikuzo's leg.

Haibara took him back outside the window. " Kikuzo, go back to Kaito. " With a flutter of his wings, Kikuzo took flight and Conan, Yuriko and Haibara turned back to the class, only to be greeted by a whole class of wide eyed first graders.

" What? " The three of them asked in unison.

The next day, the Luna's Tear was displayed in front of the Beika Town Tower. Kid's fans had gathered at the heist site and were waiting eagerly for the clock to strike the eleventh hour.

Needless to say, Nakamori was there as well, the police force had taken even extreme care to the point they had at least a dozen officers surrounding the Luna's Tear.

They had also kept the audience from getting to the display stand in case Kid grabbed the jewel when they weren't looking.

As the clock struck eleven, smoke bombs accompanied by a canister of sleeping gas rolled into the square. When the purple coloured smoke cleared, all of the taskforce that were surrounding the display stand were out cold and Kid stood on the display stand while Flash, Phantom and Shadow were standing by the stand in a circle.

" As you can see, the Luna's Tear is now in my possession. " Kid held up the jewel for the audience to see. He turned to the media that were surrounding him and said, " Please relay this to Director Suzuki Jirokichi for me, our impoliteness was due to not having sufficient time to prepare a note. we hope you excuse us for our impoliteness. "

Nakamori and the rest of the taskforce were closing in on the foursome. " With the task accomplished, we'll leave! " " NOW! GET THEM! " The members of the taskforce sprang out at them in every direction, only to be put to sleep by the three miniature thieves with sleeping gas of all colours.

In another flash, the four phantom thieves were standing on the hands of the town clock. Each activating their hang gliders, they took off into the moon light.

Kid raised the jewel to the moon and checked it. " Is it that Pandora jewel? " Kid lowered the jewel and shrugged. " Nope, it's not gonna be as easy as you think to find Pandora. There's still hundreds of gems out there which we haven't checked. If we hold a heist to steal every one of them, who knows? Mabye we'll get caught or we'll run out of magic tricks to perform. " Flash retorted, " I sure hope it's not the former. "

A voice rang out behind them. " I see you're still enjoying yourself, Kid. " All of them turned back at once to see a man flying on a hang glider like them. Shadow and Kid recognized the man and blurted the code name out together. " Spider! "

Spider's mouth twitched up into a evil grin. " So you even corrupted kids? How pathetic. " He took out a revolver. Pointing it at Kid, he continued. " Sorry, but your fun streak goes down, now! " With that, he fired.

All of a sudden, the sky was filled with bullets and trick cards flying around. Kid, Flash and Phantom were firing their card guns at Spider while dodging the bullets. Spider was a bit preoccupied so he didn't notice Shadow creeping up behind him.

A cry of pain sounded and all four heads turned to face Phantom who just had her shoulder grazed by one of the bullets Spider fired. Without a moment's hesitation, Kid and Flash turned back to Spider and kept on firing the card guns while Shadow pulled Phantom over to her so she wouldn't be shot again.

A second later, another cry of alarm indicated that Flash's hang glider was pierced by a bullet. Kid grabbed him by another hand while rapidly firing at Spider who was dodging every single card he was firing. " Guess this is your end, huh? "

Spider pointed his gun at Kid's chest and got ready to fire. A loud sound of a gun being fired rang through the night air and the next thing Kid knew, Spider was plummeting down to the ground and Kid swooped down to catch him.

Confused as to why Spider had fainted, Kid noticed a tranquilizer dart that was fired by Shadow using her tranquilizer gun she had in secret all along. The sirens of the taskforce's cars came nearer and stopped at a dead end.

Nakamori came out of the car and a man's body suddenly pinned him to the ground. Struggling out under the man's body, Nakamori realized that it was the man that was firing at Kid and his accomplices he saw while on the chase. Searching in the man's pocket, he found two guns and Luna's Tear with a note attached to it.

" Given that this wasn't the jewel we were looking for, I relinquish it to you. Kaito Kid. " Nakamori's face flustered as he let out a bellow. " KAITO KID! "

**Number four member to go down! Peeking at the next chapter, time to do something that doesn't involve theft! It's hacking time! Tune in to the next chapter to find out what I was talking about! Ciao!**


	11. Hacking

**Ehehe, sorry about that I had to upload the story a little later because I took a little more time to write this chapter. I had to go through some files about hacking since I don't know much about it. But all I came up with was that little bit of data, but I hope you enjoy!**

" Geez, you sure are a stubborn one! " Conan looked at the injured Haibara. She had cuts, scratches and grazes all over her body from the gun-card fight yesterday.

" I was trying to protect your girlfriend there you know. " Haibara pointed at Yuriko who was getting some medical treatment from Conan. Conan retorted, " Yeah? Like someone who got three cuts on the face, something like ten grazes and scratches on the legs and who-knows-how many wounds you have on your hands and body yet didn't even make a sound? "

Conan continued, " Your outfit was almost ripped apart and stained with blood, yet you still managed to operate the hang glider while holding on to Ran. And you were so exhausted that you collapsed as soon as you got into the house, and now you're making sarcastic remarks about my hang glider being pierced? "

He leaned over Haibara. " For god's sake, can you stop being so stubborn? " " Never, ever in front of you. "

" Both of you, stop bickering! Every time the both of you start talking, it always turns into a bicker! " Kaito glanced at them annoyingly.

" He started it! " " She started it! " Kaito grinned as the two of them exchanged glares. " I can see that the both of you have really turned into kids. A famous detective and a talented chemist saying ' Who started it '? "

Both of them flushed red and Conan had to fight down the urge to lunge at Kaito and strangle him. " Anyways, we shouldn't let you and Ran-san go to any heists for some time, just in case another member is waiting for us to appear again. "

" True, in the meantime, I should start working on the antidote for APTX4869. " Yuriko looked at her with a hint of confusion in her eyes. " How will you do that? "

Haibara shot a glance at her and answered in an of course like tone. " First option, I hack into their main computer and gain access to the research data on APTX4869, that would be too dangerous as they can track the hacking source within seconds. "

" Second option, I can log in using the password, but I can't just log into my e-mail account because I've already betrayed them and they won't send any notifications to my account anymore. "

" Last option, I work on the antidote without the data of the APTX4869. Using this method is the safest, because we won't be exposing ourselves to the organization. But then, I can't guarantee that the antidote will be complete. Without the data, I may only make temporary antidotes. "

Conan, Yuriko and Kaito gave her some thoughtful glances. Conan suddenly thought of something and asked her, " Haibara, since when did you learn to hack computers? "

Haibara sent him another glare and continued. " I had to learn some of it because some of the tests had to be run on the computer. " Conan rolled his eyes and thought to himself, ' Really, what in the world doesn't this girl knows? Is life in the organization so tough? '

Kaito gave the options some thoughts and said finally, " Looking at the situation, I guess only option one is available now. "

Conan mumbled, " But then, we would be exposing ourselves to them. " Haibara thought about it for a moment and said to the others, " Well, I could write a protection program but I'm afraid that it would only last for as long as ten minutes. "

Yuriko's eyebrow raised a little. " Ten minutes should be enough to crash the whole main computer down, so what's the matter with that? "

" It'd take some time to find and save the files on the APTX4869, even if I work as fast as I could, I'd only have three minutes left to save the files. shutting down the internet in the remaining ten seconds would be almost impossible. "

" You said 'almost'. If there's still a chance, we'd have to try it. " Haibara looked at Conan while seemingly trying to decide whether to go along with the plan or not. " All right, I'll try but I won't bear the consequences. "

The news about Kid's new assistants had died down after a few days, but the Detective Boys were still talking eagerly about it. They were discussing about the assistants being a first grader just like them and to a point, they had even invited Conan, Yuriko and Haibara to come along with them to catch the new phantom thieves.

Conan had rejected their idea and whispered to Yuriko and Haibara, " Hah! They're inviting us to catch ourselves! " They had failed to suppress a smile.

The Detective Boys had been questioning them ( Interrogating them should be more like the situation. ) about Yuriko's grazed arm and Haibara's wounds. Conan explained it as they had a fight, a reason which caused Yuriko and Haibara to glare at him in such a way that he was glad looks couldn't kill.

The same day Haibara and Yuriko had decided to go back to school, Haibara told them that the protection program was complete." However, as I said, I can't say for sure I can find the files and link off the internet in the time limit. Morever, I can't guarantee if the organization will notice this. They have a lot of skilled computer hackers on their side, it will be easy to track the hacking location. "

Conan went over to Haibara and whispered in her ear. " I believe in you, Haibara. You and your extraordinary brilliance. " Haibara was surprised by this. " Kudo-kun ... "

Yuriko who was looking on the scene felt a twitch of jealousy. ' Is Shinichi really falling for her? ' Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Kaito who suddenly piped up.

" Why don't the two of you kiss? " ' Ki...Kiss?! Shinichi and Miyano-san?! ' Yuriko almost voiced her thoughts aloud but stopped when Conan couldn't bear it anymore.

" KAITO! You asked for it! " Conan grabbed a mop and started to chase Kaito around the room. Kaito ran for his dear life as he shouted, " Are you and Aoko from the same family or something? Why do the both of you like to use mops to chase people?! "

" Who cares?! As long as I can hunt you down! " Haibara looked at the running duo with a half amused look. " You know, those two never cease to amuse me. " " Yeah, me too. "

The sudden sound of a spray turned their attention to the duo again, only to find Conan rolling on the floor with laughter while Kaito had his hair dyed a bright pink.

Haibara chuckled at Kaito's weird hair colour while Yuriko was already shaking with mirth. Turning back to the computer she was working on, Haibara activated the protection program and linked to the internet while the other three looked on.

Haibara found the files and downloaded it. After linking off the internet, she took a deep breath and turned to the other three. " I couldn't make it... The protection wore off a second before I linked off the internet. "

Yuriko blinked as she tried to rephrase everything. " Wait, so does that mean that they could track us down now. " " I'm not sure, with that flaw that just lasted a second they may not be able to track us down but I can't say anything for sure. "

" Anyway, I've got the APTX4869 research data and a permanent antidote shouldn't take long to make. " After Haibara had left the room, Kaito leaned over Conan and whispered to him, " Why aren't you saying anything? Normally, I'd hear an outburst from you in these situations. "

Conan replied him in a low voice. " They already know... " " Say what? " " They already know that we're in the Beika district. What bugs me is why haven't they come after us. "

Kaito puzzled over it for a moment and finally replied, " Maybe they decided to lay low and send the lower ranking agents after us? " " We can't say anything for sure now, but with our bodies in this state, we can't do anything except wait for them to come to us and we don't want that."

Unknown to them, Gin was listening to the bug Vermouth had planted in the house. Every bit of the conversation was heard by him and the last sentence Conan said made his lips twitch into an evil grin. " So you're the Silver Bullet Vermouth mentioned. Let's see if you and your friends can take down our organization that took over half a century to build in one shot. " The black Porsche 356A sped off into the shadows towards the organization's headquarters.

**Sigh... I'm starting to run out of ideas for the next chapter... Any ideas anyone? Even though I said that, here's still a sneak peek at the next chapter. ( Although I might change the story based on the fans suggestions. ) Next time, there won't be a gun-and-card fight, but there's gonna be a gun-vs-gun fight! Conan and the others will face off four agents so it's a one on one fight! So tune in and Ciao!**


	12. Battle

**It's really becoming impossible for me to upload a chapter a day, why is life just so hard? Anyways, I'll try to keep at it but please excuse me when I have to upload a chapter late. So, enjoy!**

" Haibara, is the antidote ready yet? " " Not it's not and Kudo-kun? I think this the tenth time you've asked me that question this day. " " Well, you can't blame me for that, I want to return to my former body as fast as possible. " Haibara walked towards the classroom while throwing a sentence to Conan with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

" I've already said that that the antidote will take about a week to make and we've only downloaded the files regarding APTX4869's research data two days ago so don't pester me about it! "

" Yeah, yeah. " Conan sighed as he went towards his seat. The second day since Haibara had downloaded the files, there was still no movement from the organization so the others had assumed that they hadn't noticed the flaw and went on with the plan, but Conan and Haibara was still on high alert because they knew what the organization was really capable of.

Haibara was still progressing on her work on the permanent antidote and as she had told them, it was halfway completed. Conan had been taken aback when she said it was ' halfway completed '. " It's already halfway completed?! " Conan echoed. " More like I spent the whole night doing research while you slept. " Haibara replied him.

' And now she says it will take a week to complete the antidote when she already developed half of it in a day? Oh well, guess I can't do anything. Now, where's my Sherlock Holmes novel? ' Conan started to search for his book in his pockets, and he pulled out a deck of cards, a few cans of spray on hair dye, several coloured markers, a box of matches, a bag of birdseed, confetti, some loose change, wind-up toys and a stuffed clownfish probably used to scare Kaito when he got on his nerves.

He kept on piling his desk with everything he took out of his seemingly endless pockets, resulting in a mountain of items on his desk. Haibara gave him an exasperated look and said, " Edogawa-kun, that mountain is going to turn into a sea if you don't stop looking for whatever you want. " Conan mumbled something incomphraseble and went on looking for his book.

A box for who-knows-what fell onto Yuriko's desk and she stared at it. It probably was a bad idea to open the box. Conan finally found his Sherlock Holmes novel and noticed the box on Yuriko's desk.

" Yuriko, put that box back onto the pile. " Yuriko glared at him and answered, " Yeah, sure. " With that, she threw the box at Conan's head, resulting Conan's hair to be covered in confetti and glitter.

" Ow! I said ' Put it back onto the pile ', not ' Throw the box at my head '! " While the whole class laughed uncontrollably, Haibara smirked and said, " Kudo-kun, I suggest you go and wash that thing out of your hair before Kaito sees it and irks the living hell out of you. " Conan glares at her and retorted, " Thanks for the ADVICE, Haibara! "

" Better clean up that pile of who-knows-what for items before you go. " " Yeah, yeah. I know. " Conan pulled a large cloth from his pocket and draped it over the pile. When he pulled it away, every single thing, down to the last coin had disappeared.

The whole class gawked at him as he ran to the toilet to clean his hair out of the stuff stuck in it. Ayumi went over to Haibara and Yuriko's desks and asked them, " Can I ask when did Conan-kun turn from a detective into a magician? "

That afternoon, Kaito dragged the three of them to his house for something he said was interesting. Entering the secret chamber, Kaito turned the computer on and showed them the recorded process of what Yuriko called an ' accident '.

" What the- RAN! " Conan jumped off the chair he was standing on. Inching towards Yuriko, he said between his gritted teeth, " You did that on purpose didn't you?! Throwing that box at my head and recording the process! "

" You'd better not get too near or else... " Yuriko flashed a mischievous grin at him. Conan noticed that she had a can of lavender spray on hair dye in her jacket pocket, with the cap off.

He retreated at once while Yuriko had a triumphant look on her face. He muttered to Kaito, " This is why you can't make women angry. " He was referring to an accident where he saw her underpants when the wind blew her skirt up. Since then, she wore shorts after giving him a good punch on the face. Kaito agreed with him. " You should see Aoko when she gets angry, that's one scary scene. "

" We should get back, I still have the antidote to work on. " " I'd be more than glad to get out of here. " Conan glared at the Kaito who was still laughing his head off at Conan's surprised face in the video.

Night, in the Agasa residence was pretty silent except for the soft tapping on the keyboard in the basement lab. A certain reddish-blond was always in the lab, researching for the antidote to the APTX4869.

But today, there was only silence in the Agasa residence. Uneasy with the change, Conan went to check on Haibara. " Haibara, are you down there? " He was answered with silence, which made him panic.

' Get a hold of yourself! ' Conan scolded himself. ' She's probably fallen asleep, that evil eyed yawny girl. ' He descended the stairs, hoping to find the blond haired girl typing on the computer, only to find a note pasted on the screen.

It read, " Kudo-kun, if you're reading this, then I've probably gone to the Haido soccer field. One of the organization members had somewhat ' invited ' me to a match. And don't you dare come to the field, unless you want to die! "

" What in the world were you thinking about, Haibara?! " Conan dashed upstairs to Yuriko's room but he was careful not to wake Agasa up since he didn't want him to worry about Haibara.

" Ran! Ran! Wake up! " Conan shakes her while speaking as softly as he could. " Uhhhuh...? Shinichi? What are you doing here in the middle of the night? It's one in the morning! " Conan yanked her up from the bed while hissing at her. " There's no time to explain! Just get the skateboard! We're going to Kaito's house! "

Noticing the seriousness in his tone, Yuriko hurriedly got the skateboard and the both of them sped off to Kaito's house.

Sherry was standing face to face with a woman on the Haido soccer field. " What's with you, Vinsanto? Calling me out in the middle of the night? " " Didn't I mention it in the letter I sent you? I wanted to challenge you to a match. "

Sherry smirked at her last sentence. " Knowing you, there's no way you'd ever make a move without henchman surrounding you. " " Ah, you guessed right. I see you're still as sharp as ever, Sherry. "

" Well, Snake, Shark and Rakia, you three can stop hiding now and come out will you? " " I don't know why I even agreed to come here. " " Come on now, Snake! It's been a long time since I used my gun! " "..."

Sherry glared at them as Vinsanto spoke again. " Now, let the shooting begin! " All at once, four guns were pointed at Sherry as bullets flew towards her. Dodging the bullets, Sherry pulled out a gun herself, and started firing at the others.

As their numbers outmatched her, Sherry barely had time to dodge the bullets, never mind shooting back at them. Two of the bullets grazed her arm and another hit her on the leg, without the bullet getting planted in.

Vinsanto smirked as she and the others succeeded in slowing Sherry down. " Guess the scenario ends now huh? Sherry? " " Try to get me on the ground then. " Sherry taunted.

Vinsanto frowned at this. " Still as stubborn as ever. " She pointed her gun at Sherry and fired, only to get interrupted by a near deadly magic trick card knocking the bullet out of course.

" Haibara! You okay?! " A yell from Conan reached Sherry's ears. Conan had arrived at the field with Yuriko and Kaito as Kid. Sherry hissed back at Conan, " Didn't I tell you not to come here?! "

" You don't have the right to criticize me when you're the one responsible for making yourself get hurt! " Vinsanto look at the two with an amused look on her face. " Sherry, did you get yourself another boy friend? "

" Not in hell is he my boy friend! " Conan ran to Sherry's side with Yuriko and Kid hot on his trail. " Listen, we each pick one of them to deal with, that should be better than firing blindly and wasting ammo. "

Without answering, Sherry tossed them each a gun and lunged for Vinsanto. Taking that for a yes, Conan went for Raika while Yuriko and Kaito each went for Shark and Snake.

Sherry gave Vinsanto some precise shots and one of them hit her on her arm. " Your shooting skills still haven't wore down in the past months. " Vinsanto observed.

" So does your cunning skills. " Sherry retorted while firing again. " Looks like I'll have a fight that I didn't have for a long time. "

Conan shot the stocky man a glance and started firing. That was when he realized that although the man was stocky, his movements were fast and in a second he was already behind his back and drawing out a dagger since he had used up all of his bullets shooting at Sherry.

Conan almost got slashed by the dagger but he managed to get away while sending a shot to Raika's hand that was holding the dagger. That, unfortunately, hit Raika on the stomach. Conan thought to himself, ' Here goes Dad's training on firearms. ' as Raika charged him without uttering a word.

Yuriko and Shark were staring at each other for some time when Shark finally made his move. " Say, young woman. Do you even know the meaning of the first to strike wins the game? " " Yeah, I do and what's with that? " Shark grinned in a way Yuriko considered it as an evil predicament. " Because that's what gonna happen, now! "

With that, the both of them went into a firing frenzy, causing the Kid in his own fight to peer over curiously. ( You know, having a child and an adult firing at each other is pretty funny, especially a girl and a man. )

Turning back to his fight, Kid growled at Snake. " Snake, you're paying back for what you did to my father! " Snake merely raised his eyebrow in reply.

" You and your father are the same, a magician under the daylight and a phantom thief under the moonlight. Thus, the both of you should have the same ending, DEATH! "Snake shot at the white figure with his arfore mentioned poison coated bullets, and this time Kid was more cautious not to get shot.

As the battle raged on, stray bullets would shoot out from the four different battle fields and clash into each other, resulting in a deadly bullet rain in the middle of the battle.

Vinsanto got shot by Sherry for the fifth time, this time almost collapsing. " Fine, you win. " Sherry still had her gun pointed at her. " Then get yourself and the others out of this field! "

A signal from Vinsanto was all it needed to pull the losing forces back into the shadows. The foursome had a few slight injuries, apart from the few cuts and scratches they received as a souvenir from the battle.

Conan suddenly turned and yelled towards the shadows. " Who's there?! Show yourself! " The shadow commented in an amused tone, " You're still as sharp as ever, second Silver Bullet of the organization. "

The shadow came out into the moon light and Conan, Yuriko and Haibara recognized him. " Akai Shuichi?! " ( For Haibara she yelled his code name. )

**Well, how do you think? Next chapter, I'm gonna use the suggestion Kudo2315 gave me so check the next chapter to see what's it about!**


End file.
